The system and method of the present invention relate generally to the field of managing metadata.
The increased reliance on digital data has led to a need for detailed information about the digital data as well as techniques for managing and controlling this detailed information. This detailed information is known as xe2x80x9cmetadata.xe2x80x9d For example, there is a high demand for audio data, and accordingly, there is a high demand for metadata about the audio data such as, for example, the artist or speaker name, album name, genre, number of songs, and so forth.
While access to metadata provides the public with a vast amount of information, it is often difficult to manage the metadata. For example, keeping track of various audio files as well as the immense amount of metadata for each audio file can be a difficult task.
One common problem is that conventional approaches do not allow the user to easily view and access the metadata. For example, it is typical for a user to have hundreds or even thousands of audio files making it difficult for the user to sift through each file of metadata. A user may have to look through hundreds or through thousands of files to find the desired file.
Another common problem is that conventional approaches fail to provide users with control over the metadata such as the ability to make changes to a piece of metadata or a set of metadata. For example, a user may want to alter the genre of an audio file by changing the genre from Jazz to New Age.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a method for dynamically organizing metadata located in a database of metadata for presentation to a user in a display. The method comprises receiving a plurality of categories of metadata wherein the plurality of categories of metadata represent a hierarchical representation of the metadata; querying a database of metadata to produce a set of metadata query results; arranging the metadata query results in a hierarchical representation of metadata based at least upon a subset of the plurality of categories; and presenting the hierarchical representation of metadata to a user in a graphical display.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method of dynamically updating a display of metadata to a user. The method comprises storing metadata in a database; displaying a hierarchical representation of a subset of the metadata to a user; receiving a change to at least a portion of the subset of metadata displayed to the user; processing the change to update the corresponding portion of the subset of metadata in the metadata database; determining which portions of the hierarchical representation are affected by the change; updating the portions of the hierarchical representations affected by the change; and displaying the updated hierarchical representation to the user.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a metadata management system used to access, manage, and edit information about content data. The metadata management system comprises a metadata database that includes information about content data; a metadata management module used to access the information about content data in the metadata database; and a graphical user interface configured to communicate with the metadata management module, to dynamically access the information about content data in the metadata database, and to dynamically present an organized grouping of at least a portion of the information about content data for display to a user.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for presenting metadata in a database. The method comprises obtaining a hierarchy of category nodes; querying the database for a set of metadata; dynamically arranging the set of metadata in the hierarchy of category nodes; and presenting the set of metadata in the hierarchy of category nodes to a user.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for presenting metadata in a database. The method comprises displaying a set of metadata from a metadata database in a hierarchy of category nodes; receiving a change to a portion of the set of metadata; and dynamically updating the display of the set of metadata and the hierarchy of category nodes to reflect the change.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for dynamically presenting metadata in a hierarchical form. The method comprises executing a search on a database, to obtain a set of search results, wherein the database stores metadata; receiving a set of user preferences for viewing the search results wherein the user preferences are based on properties of the metadata; dynamically generating a tree structure based on the search results and the set of user preferences; dynamically determining a layout of the tree structure; dynamically mapping the search results onto the tree structure based on the layout; and dynamically displaying the tree structure.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method of obtaining information about content data wherein information about content data is stored in a database and displayed in a graphical user interface using a standard data structure. The method comprises obtaining an identifier related to a set of content data; creating a request for information about the set of content data using the identifier; processing the request for information; receiving a set of request information in response to the request for information; and storing the set of request information a database.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention are described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.